


Ball of Curls

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho likes to play with Changmin's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball of Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff. The prompt by chwangpabo was supposed to be "person a playing with person's b hair" but this ran away from me. As usual. Hope you like it anyway. Also sorry for the lame title. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, enjoy!

Yunho likes to play with Changmin's hair.

Sometimes in the mornings, when they don't have anywhere to be yet and they can take their time, Yunho will slide his hand through the silky locks to gently wake him up. Changmin never moves at first, because he sleeps like the dead, but Yunho doesn't mind. He spends those quiet moments with the birds chirping happily, sunlight streaming through the curtains, watching his love sleep while he strokes his hair. When enough time passes and they should really be getting up now, Yunho whispers in his ear. "Changdollie, time to wake up now."

Changmin moans quietly and shifts, batting at his ear and turning onto his other side, eyes never opening even once.

Yunho smiles fondly and moves after him. Changmin's movement displaced Yunho's hand from his hair. He cards through it again, bringing his thumb down to stroke that sensitive area below his ear. "Changminnie," he singsongs. "Time to get up, baby."

Changmin whines. "Don't wanna," he mumbles, turning his head to lean into Yunho's touch and burying his nose in Yunho's chest, his fingers clutching at his shirt.

Yunho kisses the crown of his head and strokes his other hand down his back. "I know, but we're gonna be late if we don't get up now."

Changmin looks up at him and cracks open an eye, looking at him blearily. "What's in it for me?"

Yunho laughs out loud. Always a brat. "We can shower together. I'll even shampoo your hair," he offers.

Changmin seems to consider this a moment before he nods. "Fine. I want a blowjob, though." He rolls away onto his back, stretching his long limbs. The blankets slip down and reveal more skin, and Yunho eyes his lean body hungrily, from his pecs to his eight-pack abs to his morning wood, straining against his pajama bottoms.

"What, is shampooing your hair not enough for your highness?"

"Nope, especially since I know you only offer because you like touching my hair," Changmin replies, rolling to his feet and heading for the bathroom. Yunho says nothing, because it's true. He watches him go for a moment, eyes on his cute bum. "Hurry up, hyung, this erection isn't going anywhere," he calls over his shoulder. Yunho rolls his eyes and follows him.

***

Sometimes when he can get away with it, Yunho ruffles Changmin's hair on camera.

Changmin is always anxious that people will find out about their relationship, and lectures Yunho on being careful in public. Yunho decides not to point out that Changmin is the one who always ends up giving their fangirls things to swoon over. For example, comparing the both of them to a married couple. _Don't you share your shampoo with your husband, too?_

Yunho still snorts while thinking about it. While it was apparent Changmin hadn't realized the implications of what he said, Yunho finds it ridiculously endearing that some part of Changmin was so used to thinking of Yunho as his partner that the word slipped out accidentally. _Husband._ What he wouldn't give to be able to call himself Changmin's husband.

Even when Yunho gushes praise about his _Changminnie_ , it's praise that can mostly be passed off as from an adoring hyung to his beloved maknae. It doesn't make it any less true of course, but once in a while Yunho will slip in something that has Changmin blushing.

_His eyes are like a deer's eyes and are very round. I think it's hard to escape when you fall into his eyes._

_I want to make him mine._

_Personally, I think Changmin is the prettiest._

The last one had Changmin scolding him at home even as his ears were bright red.

"Hyung how could you say that on national television?" Changmin looks like he can't believe Yunho would praise him on tv, as if Changmin hasn't gotten the same speech from their managers for saying dumber things. He's standing over Yunho with his hands on his hips, while Yunho sits on the couch, watching him freak out with something resembling amusement that he's desperately trying to hide.

"It was the truth, Changminnie," Yunho replies, all wide-eyed innocence and bright smiles.

"No one was asking you, hyung," Changmin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He said he was prettier than you, Min-ah," Yunho pouts. "I had to set him straight."

Changmin sighs again and crumbles into him, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck. He sticks his nose in Yunho's neck and breathes deeply. Yunho can't help the smile that tugs at his lips. He winds his own arms around Changmin's waist, pulling his younger lover as close to him as possible.

Changmin mumbles something, and Yunho doesn't hear him properly so he says, "What?"

Changmin leans back, not meeting his eyes as he slides his hands down to Yunho's chest. "I said, did you really think I was the prettiest?" he mutters, still not looking up at him.

Yunho hides a smile. "Of course. They had nothing on you," he replies, watching the blush spread from his ears to his cheeks so prettily.

Changmin smiles shyly and kisses him as Yunho slides a hand up into his hair, slowly stroking until Changmin is shivering in his arms and he decides they can move on to other things. He slips his other hand into his shirt, drags it up his spine slowly and swallows the moan that makes its way out of Changmin's mouth.

But when Yunho ruffles his hair on camera, Changmin is too embarrassed, and he shies away from the touch, uncomfortable with the public display of affection. He moves away and glares and acts like Yunho has really inconvenienced him, but Yunho knows he enjoys the touch. The tips of his ears turn pink and his eyes are smiling, just for Yunho.

***

Sometimes when they're going to bed at night, and Changmin is exhausted but unable to find rest, Yunho will tuck him against his body and play with the loose curls of Changmin's hair.

Changmin keeps fidgeting. Yunho is tired, and he knows Changmin is too, but Changmin can't sleep and he thinks Yunho is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake him up, so he fidgets, thinking Yunho won't notice.

Yunho notices, he always notices when Changmin is uncomfortable.

He rolls over onto his other side, facing Changmin. Changmin stops moving for a second. It's dark in the room, the only light provided by whatever moonlight can slip through the curtains, but Yunho knows Changmin is looking at him guiltily.

He reaches out and slides a hand under his shoulders, pulling him close. Changmin comes willingly, an arm wrapping around Yunho's waist, his face tucked under Yunho's neck. Yunho says nothing, just slowly strokes a hand through his hair while the other slides down his back, soothingly. He kisses Changmin's hair, breathing in the scent of his citrus shampoo, and begins to sing.

Changmin's body relaxes, his head sinks lower on Yunho's biceps, his breathing evens out, but Yunho keeps singing until the warmth of the boy in his arms becomes too much, and his voice trails off into the darkness as he joins Changmin in sleep.


End file.
